Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout was an Elite Penguin Force event that started on November 15, 2012 and ended on December 6, 2012, though originally planned to end on December 4. It was confirmed on Herbert's Herbert's Twitter account, Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts.Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Polo Field also blogged about the team making sounds for November.The post by Klutzy This was the first time Herbert makes an appearance as a mascot, and it was confirmed by Polo Field on his Twitter account. Herbert's plans are to turn Club Penguin Island into Club Herbert, capture all the top EPF agents (including G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and the The Director of the Elite Penguin Force but not PH and Rory. The blackout was to block out the sun using a high frequency infrared reversion laser in his fortress, as well as destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility, thus destroying the EPF Command Room itself. Once done, Herbert will destroy the rest of the island using the sun's energy as a weapon, and EPF Agents will have to break into his fortress and stop him. As Herbert blackens the sun, the island is experiencing a rapid increase of snowfall. Storyline The Operation began at Nov. 15, 2012 and The Director of the Elite Penguin Force gave the instructions. Herbert has taken over the island, and has frozen the EPF's top agents in his fortress. Stage 1 The Agents broke into Herbert's Fortress, and they had to disable the Security Terminal 1. Stage 2 On November 16, agents were given a Grappling Hook which they used to pull a lever and open the door to access Security Terminal 2 and disable it. but you need to know how to throw the grappling hook. Stage 3 On November 18, agents are given a Plasma Laser, which they use to cut through another one of Herbert's doors and disable Security Terminal 3. Also, Herbert captured Dot and froze her along with Gary. Stage 4 On November 20, agents equipped the Deflection Vest to cross a laser security system and infiltrate Security Terminal 4. Rookie was also captured by Herbert. Stage 5 On November 22, agents equipped the Smoke Goggles to see through a smoke screen and infiltrate another location of the last terminal, Security Terminal 5. Jet Pack Guy was captured by Crabs. Stage 6 On November 24, agents used the Anti-Lava Boots to walk across the lava and enter Herbert HQ, disabling the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. The Director was also captured. Aftermath All the captured agents are freed. When the agents turn off the Solar Laser, its self-destruction will be activated. Penguins around the island rejoice, and the sun comes back out, while Herbert screams in defeat. The Director congratulates you for freeing Club Penguin from Herbert's dictatorship, and reveals her identity to be...Aunt Arctic! Rookie was meetable for the rest of the event. Free Items Trivia *Billybob proved in his appearance on the Server Cloudy that Herbert will be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *In issue #365 of The Club Penguin Times,Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser which he used to blackout Club Penguin Island using the name 'Hurbert.P.Enguin' to fool Gary to get the answer. *Club Penguin has been working on Operation: Blackout since 2010 and was supposed to be held in 2011 after Operation: Hibernation. It was postponed to 2012. *If you visit clubherbert.com it will show you Herbert's plans. *When ClubHerbert.com came out, there was a picture of Gary and Dot, the top two on Herbert's to capture list, taped to the wall and some penguins believed that they were captured. Then a picture of Rookie was added and it was believed that he was also captured. (This rumor proved to be false due to the update of ClubHerbert.com and Rookie appeared in the Club Penguin Times Issue #368) *There was another update on ClubHerbert.com where Gary is crossed out and on the top is Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy and on the right hand there a picture of Gary trapped in a tube, suggesting Dot may be kidnapped next. *There is a new stage play: My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *Polo Field has said that Herbert will be a mascot in Operation: Blackout (Confirmed in Twitter and the Club Penguin Blog) *During Operation: Blackout, players were not allowed to complete the test to become an EPF agent due to the fire and the blackout. *As the Operation went on the island got considerably snowier as seen in the preview. The snow forts got bigger and buildings became buried. *Many penguins said that the Club Penguin Island will be covered by snow lately in November 2012. *During Operation: Blackout, there is a Snow Cat outside the Lighthouse carrying supplies. *The Super Rink made its return on 22nd November because the Stadium froze. *It was confirmed in a video that the Director is Aunt Arctic. Not only that but we hear her voice both regular and disguised similar to the shorts *Even though the storm covered the island with snow the Water Dojo is still running water. *This party has set a Club Penguin record, with 1.8 million penguins logged on on November 24, 2012, the largest amount of penguins logged on at a specific time. *This is the second Operation of the EPF. *Rookie appeared for the last few days of Operation: Blackout. *It was to end on December 4th, but it was extended two days (CP hasn't specified if it was intentional or not.). *If you access ClubHerbert.com after Operation: Blackout, you will find Herbert's Desk without the list and the agents' pictures, but with a message in the screen saying: "Herbert Percival Bear. Villain at large. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME". *After the event, most of Club Penguin got a remodel as part of The Journey. Glitches during the party *There was a glitch when the party first came out where in the Paradise played the Holiday Party music instead of it's own music. *Even with the VR Room had been closed due to the fire of the Tube Transport, it still can be accessed normally with the link http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=213#/login/. *There is a glitch where you can enter the main command room and also a glitch where you can see Terminal 5. *The ClubHerbert.com website was not updated when the other four agents were captured, while when Gary was captured it was updated. This has been fixed. *There has been a glitch when Club Penguin was updated for the snowstorm, everyone got a free Membership. But it only lasted 10 minutes. But it was confirmed that every time the island gets updated, the same thing will happen. *There is a glitch where you can defeat Herbert before November 24. You can also see the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser destroyed and the skies blue. Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob operationb.jpg|Billybob confirming the event. Herbertopblack2.png|A clear image of the Operation: Blackout script from the Behind Operation STOP HIM.png|Herbert tricking Gary and asking for help. Blackout!.jpg|Sneak peek from Polo Field. YEEP.jpg|A sneak peek of Operation: Blackout of what the Town looks like. Screenshot_1716.png|A sneak peek of the outside of the Coffee Shop. Screenshot_1717.png|A sneak peek of the secret entrance to the EPF Underground Base. OPERATION BLACKOUT SNEAK PEEK!.jpg|A Sneak Peek of the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. Herbert uses this to block the Sun. Herbert battle.PNG|Gary's glasses broken showing a reflection of Herbert grabbing Gary. cp116.PNG|The photon wavelength inverter machine Herbert will use to block out the sun. A6p7gURCEAMCMEC.jpg|A Sneak Peek from Spike Hike. Screenshot_1726.png|A sneak peek of the EPF underground base. Party news.png|The party news. Herbert in 3D.png|Herbert in-game as shown on the Club Penguin Blog. Another sneak peak in Herbert sightings. Op. Blackout Sneak Peek.jpg|A Club Penguin notice board plan in 2011 (Op. Blackout was supposed to occur in June 2011, however it didn't happen) Homepage File:OBLogot1.png|The party first official homepage. File:OBLogot2.png|The party second official homepage. Login Screens File:The Island is Doomed.png|The first Login screen for the party. File:Log in screen OPA.PNG|The second Login screen for the party. File:Herbert Dadadadada.PNG|The second Login screen for the party after a few seconds. cp221.PNG|The third Login screen for the party. cp222.PNG|The third Login screen for the party after a few seconds Log off Screens File:OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The first Log off screen for the party. File:In english.png|The second Log off screen for the party. Operation Blackout 2012 Log-off Screen #3 (Grappling Hook).png|The 3rd Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Log.png|The 4th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Deflect Vest Off Screen.png|The 5th Log-off Screen during the party Smoke Googles Op. Blackout Log Screen.png|The 6th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Lava Boots Screen.png|The 7th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Items Reminder Log-off Screen 2012.png|The 8th Log-off Screen during the party Rooms November 15, 2012 - November 17, 2012 BlackOutBeach.PNG|Beach BlackOutBeacon.PNG|Beacon BlackOutBook.PNG|Book Room BlackOutCoffee.PNG|Coffee Shop BlackOutCove.PNG|Cove BlackOutDock.PNG|Dock BlackOutDojo.PNG|Dojo BlackOutCourtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard BlackOutCommand.PNG|EPF Command Room BlackOutEPF.PNG|Everyday Phoning Facility BlackOutFire.PNG|Fire Dojo BlackOutForest.PNG|Forest BlackOutGift.PNG|Gift Shop BlackOutBerg.PNG|Ice Berg Blackout Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse BlackOutAttic.PNG|Lodge Attic BlackOutShack.PNG|Mine Shack Blackoutparadise.PNG|Paradise BlackOutPet.PNG|Pet Shop BlackOutPizza.PNG|Pizza Parlor BlackOutPlaza.PNG|Plaza BlackOutHill.PNG|Ski Hill BlackOutLodge.PNG|Ski Lodge Blackout Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village BlackOutForts.PNG|Snow Forts BlackOutStadium.PNG|Stadium BlackOutStage.PNG|Stage BlackOutTown.PNG|Town Sector 2.png|Sector 2 Sector 1.png|Sector 1 Central COmmand Room OB.png|Herbert HQ November 18, 2012 - November 21, 2012 (Updated Rooms) Beacon Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Beacon Cove Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Cove Dock Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Dock Dojo Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Forest Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Forest Mine Shack Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Mine Shack Plaza Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Plaza Ski Hill Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Ski Hill Ski Village Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Ski Village Snow Forts Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Snow Forts Town Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Town November 22, 2012 - November 23, 2012 townHR.png|Town Center villageOBlate.png|Ski Village plazaOBlate.png|Plaza mtn.png|Ski Hill forestOB.png|Forest coveOBlate.png|Cove shackOBlate.png|Mine Shack dojoextOBlate.png|Dojo Courtyard beaconOBlate.png|Beacon rinkOBlate.png|Ice Rink bergOBlate.png|Ice Berg November 24, 2012 - December 5, 2012 TOWNAFTERCOMPLETEALLSTAGES.PNG|Town SFORTSAFTERCOMPLETINGALLSTAGES.PNG|Snow Forts PLAZAAFTERCOMPLETEALLSTAFES.PNG|Plaza forestaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Forest coveaftercompleteallstages.PNG|Cove skivillageaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Ski Village cp232.PNG|Ski Hill mineshackaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Mine Shack dockaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Dock beachaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Beach cp220.PNG|Beacon cp224.PNG|Iceberg cp223.PNG|Dojo Courtyard cp230.PNG|Ninja Hideout cp231.PNG|Fire Dojo Cp219.PNG|Stadium cp225.PNG|Herbert HQ cp226.PNG|Central Lock Down cp227.PNG|Underground Resistance The Frozen EPF Agents Frozen Director.png|The Director frozen. Frozen Dot.png|Dot frozen Frozen Gary.png|Gary frozen Frozen Jet Pack Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy frozen Frozen Rookie.png|Rookie frozen Frozen EPF Agents (non-distorted view) Dot_Sprite.png|Dot Jet_Pack_Guy_Sprite.png|Jet Pack Guy Gary_captured9.png|Gary Rooms_Herbert_HQ_Director.png|The Director Herbert Spotted Photo.JPG|Herbert spotted during the party. HerbertES.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. hebert124.png|Herbert spotted during the party. 2131.png|Herbert spotted during the party. MeMeetingHerbert.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. Screenshot_25.png|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbert met.png|Herbert spotted during the party. ScreenHunter_35_Nov._16_19.35.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. herbert 2.jpg Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:51.png|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbert-is-awesome.jpg|Herbert Spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:57.png|Herbert spotted on the island Herbert 1.png|Herbert spotted at the stadium Herbert 3.png|Hebert spotted at the snow forts, saying it is dark out sarcasticlally File:Herberta.png|Herbert spotted at the Underground HQ. Herbert is Awesome.PNG|Herbert spotted at the Lighthouse, at the server Big Surf. I met Herbert.png|Herbert spotted at the Dock. File:Herbert-met.jpg|Herbert at the Dock. Screenshot from 2012-11-20 15:23:45.png Screenshot from 2012-11-20 15:25:44.png MeMeetingHerbert.png|Herbert found once again in the Ski Village Herbert23.png|Herbert spotted at his Paradise Herbert6.png|Herbert spotted in the Coffee Shop TE.png|Herbert laughing. Herbert Northern Lights Town.png|Herbert spotted at the Town. HERBERT.PNG|Herbert in a Portuguese Server OH BAD BEAR.PNG|Herbert spotted during the party I MET HIM ye.PNG|Herbert spotted during the party Rookie Spotted Rookie1111.png|Rookie Spotted in Pizza Parlor ROOKIE222222.PNG|Rookie spotted in a French Server rookie33333333.PNG|Rookie in the Ski Village rookie4444.PNG|Rookie spotted. Cp245.PNG|Rookie spotted on a Spanish server. Rookie Op. Blackout6.JPG|Rookie in Snow Forts Others Gary Kidnapped Article.PNG|The "Gary Kidnapped?" Club Penguin Times article. Public Service Annoucement Roookie.PNG|The "Public Service Announcement" Club Penguin Times article. Screen-Shot-2012-11-15-at-10.26.55-PM.jpg Map with special map icon (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The map during the party Map with special map icon (Close-up) (Operation Blackout 2012).png|A Close-up of the Operation: Blackout icon on the map during the party Special Gary message from Field Ops.png|The Field Ops 1 week before the party when Gary has been kidnapped Field Ops offline (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The Spy Phone when you checked for the Field Ops during the party ROOKIEONLINEPROOF.PNG|Loustik005 confirming in your Twitter account: Rookie is online. Barreldgds.png|A barrel from the 5th Terminal. Herbert Flag.png|A flag with Herbert on it. Herbert Picture.png|A picture of Herbert Klutzy Picture.png|A picture of Klutzy Operation Black out herbert statue.png|A Operation: Blackout Herbert Statue. Aftermath Herbert fails.png Herb failed.png Aftermath HQ.png Aunt Arctic Director.png Videos Places Changes When Herbert took over Club Penguin, he decalibrated the tour guide information. The new information and names are as follows. Herbert Chat Jokes Sources and References SWFs Billboards *The Island is Doomed *Gear Up/Enjoy It Before I destroy it *Save The Island/Boom! Music *Main Theme *Herbert's Fortress *Paradise *Stage Rooms *Herbert HQ *Central Lock Down *Paradise *Sector 1 *Sector 2 *Secret Tunnel *EPF Resistance Video Operation: Blackout Video See Also *Operation: Hibernation *Operation: Spy & Seek *EPF *PSA Secret Missions *Operation: Blackout Catalogue * Category:Wiki Notice Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Party Category:2012 Category:Aunt Arctic